Beautiful Thieves
by Freywa
Summary: We can burn it and leave For we are the beautiful thieves. Rated T-M for MENTIONING of DEATH and SEX. Psychoshipping. Songfic.


_Song: AFI - Beatiful Thieves._

_Oh!  
>If we run this light<br>Take a little life  
>No one will care at all<br>Oh!  
>We can burn it and leave<br>For we are the beautiful Thieves  
>No one suspects at all<br>No one suspects_

Mariku smirked at Bakura as the fire flickered to life from the lighter in his hand. "I told you, you wouldn't regret going out with me tonight, Kura" The more dark-skinned yami said to the pale one, and a smirk grew on pale lips. "And what could you possibly do with such a small flame?" "I could feed it some life and make it bigger" An insane grin matched to insanity of those words' meaning "That sounds like it could be a good idea – too think that you could think up something that generous." "Hush you! I am a very generous person! Let me show you just how generous I can be!" Two pair of eyes watched as the tanned hand led the flame down to the pile of clothing on the floor and the flame grew, chewing the things it had been given, and soon it would crew on even more. "Look at how quickly our baby grows darling~ !" Bakura would have shivered over the part 'our baby' but was given no time for this as his companion held a hand out for him. "Care for a dance?" "Nothing I'd rather do~" Normally Bakura didn't dance, but with Mariku it was fun, and he allowed himself to be led out of the room with the growing flame, directly into a dark room with flashing light, loud music and lots of clamped people dancing. They mingled into the crowd and shared a dance before leaving the building, the smell of smoke behind them, and the discos smoke machine taking the blame of the smell.

Their conversation was casual and just the type you would expect from Ryou and Malik, showing no sign of the fire they both knew would break out soon, consuming the whole building and some lives. Their conversation only showed signs of it once they were on a hill which were close enough for them to see the, now flame-licked, building, and hear the panicked screams, but the far away enough to not be seen nor heard by others. "See, I told I could be overly generous~" Mariku smirked pleased with himself and Bakura snorted as response. "Those lives weren't even yours to give to begin with." "That's called Robin Hood." Mariku snorted back and laughed. Bakura face-palmed but his lips still curled in to a smirk and not long after his own laugh followed.  
>"So sex now?" No verbal answer was needed as pale lips covered dark ones.<p>

_Oh,__  
>Are we running toward death?<br>I have met him times before  
>He adores us like the rest<br>Oh even if we're discovered  
>Just be sure to wear your best<br>We will surely make the covers_

"Bakura?" The word broke though the silence as they laid there, next to each other in the bed. "Hm?" Bakura grunted not caring to form a complete word but still telling Mariku that he was awake. "When do you think we'll die?" "Huh?" "Everybody's gonna die at some point, so when do you think death will come for you?" Bakura sighed, why did sense only beat its way into Mariku at night? "Hell as if I know. I should have died 5000 years ago. But I guess it'll happen once I've gotten my revenge, and if death comes for me before that I'm just gonna spit him in the face once again." There was a bit of silence again after this, but then Marikus voice broke it again. "What about when Anubis is going to weight our hearts?" This one made Bakura laugh. "If the Gods exited the world would have been a lot different from what it is now! And as far as the modern world believes, will everyone just fade to nothing once they're dead, no matter whom they were. But, hell, if we one day really stand before Anubis we'll just do the same thing as always – use Malik and Ryou as cover!" Now it was Marikus turn to laugh. "He's surely gonna fall for that."

_We can burn it and leave  
>For we are the beautiful thieves<br>No one suspects at all  
>No one suspects<em>

One could wonder; why did the police never caught them with all those horrible things they did? The answer was simple: Because they never allowed themselves to be caught and, as far as police knew, neither Bakura nor Mariku exited. After all … Bakura was a 5000 years old spirit, and Mariku a twisted split personality born from the hatred and pain from a boy whom had lived underground hidden away from the modern world as a tomb keeper. So how could there possible be any way for the law to know of them?

What about Ryou and Malik? Ryou were a high school student who had been a part of society from the moment he was born and the nurse had written down the facts about the little baby-boy. And Malik had had his papers fixed for him and was now also officially a part of society. Simple answer again: Changing to personalities which held ancient, twisted, shadow magic, fucked up the DNA which should have led to them. And honestly, who would ever believe that sweet, kind Ryou and his friend had anything to do with murder?

_Who would run for cover?  
>Who would run from us?<br>Who would run for cover?  
>Who would run from us?<em>

Who would run away once kind-hearted Ryou and good-looking Malik walked up to one and started talking wholehearted and friendly with one?

Who would run away once they invited one to a friendly game?

Who _could_ run for cover as the darkness started to grow around one, together with an air of insanity from the two?

Who _could _run for cover once they were trapped inside that dark void of torture?

_Oh!__  
>If we run this light<br>Take a little life  
>No one will care at all<br>Oh!__  
>We can burn it and leave<br>For we are the beautiful thieves  
>No one suspects at all<br>No one suspects at all  
>If we run this light<br>Take a little life  
>No one will care at all<br>Oh!__  
>We can burn it and leave<br>For we are the beautiful thieves  
>No one suspects at all<br>No one suspects_


End file.
